


Relentless

by Jay_the_bird



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Vampires, chapter two will explain things I swear, this is me theorising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_bird/pseuds/Jay_the_bird
Summary: Dear Nandor,I know you said you would protect me, but I have to protect you too.Sorry. When I know that I won't hurt you, I'll come back.Until then,GoodbyeGuillermox
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	Relentless

Sometime after sunset, Nandor starts shouting.

“Guillermo?!” A loud bang comes from upstairs.

“ _Shit_.” Laszlo says, with feeling. “He’s killing his familiar.” He and Nadja look up at the ceiling, which is shaking dust onto the both of them.

“They might be fucking.” She muses, tilting her head as she tries to hear any details above the sound of something crashing through a wall.

“Guillermo!” Something shatters upstairs. Even through the floorboards, the rage in Nandor’s voice is evident.

“No, he’s killing him.” Laszlo shrugs, sinking back into his chair with the air of one who has discovered a problem that is not his job to clean up. This does not impress Nadja in the slightest.

“Well go and stop him then!” Gesturing clearly to the stairs, Nadja rolls her eyes at her husband. “I might not like the little human, but we do need him for finding food and candles and closing the curtains.”

Laszlo doesn’t want to go upstairs. He would much rather let Nandor, who, for all his faults, is clearly a stronger vampire, work out all his anger killing Guillermo and then go in afterwards to clean up the mess and say something vague about this not being the smartest thing Nandor’s ever done. That being said, he knows that killing Guillermo will only bring regrets, rather than any satisfaction for Nandor, who will spend the next several days-months-decades moping after this.

“Nandor?” The floorboards creak too loudly in the suddenly silent house, alerting anyone who cares to find him of his exact location. He rounds a corner to find what used to be a coffin lying broken on the floor in front of what used to be a wall. “Fucking hell.”

“Guillermo?” An unfamiliar emotion clouds Nandor’s voice. If Laszlo didn’t know better, he’d call it grief.

“No Nandor, it’s me, Laszlo.” He takes half a step forward. “You remember your old pal Laszlo, don’t you?”

“Laszlo.” Without warning, Nandor appears behind him. “Have you seen Guillermo?”

“Ah. No, my friend, I have not.” He glances nervously at the broken coffin. “Get away from you, did he?” Nandor stares at him blankly. “Don’t worry, he can’t have got far, so you should be able to find him and finish off killing him.”

“Killing Guillermo?” For a split second, Laszlo thinks Nandor might be about to cry. “Guillermo is gone. He has run away in the day and left me all alone.”

“There there, old chap. He probably went out to get more candles, or some of those roller things.”

“He’s gone.” It sounds final. “He left me a letter.”

“Oh, he did, did he?” Laszlo’s natural curiosity gets the better of him, and he finally turns around. He’s never seen Nandor so dishevelled. His hair is tangled, wild, clouding out around his head. His robe is torn and hanging off one shoulder, exposing the litte white scar on his neck from his turning. “What did it say?”

“Nothing.” Nandor snaps, turning on his heel and storming down the stairs. Laszlo follows him reluctantly, hurrying down the stairs two at a time to where Nadja is waiting.

“Hello Nandor, where are you going?” She asks, glancing between the two of them with confusion. “Where is Guillermo?” Hissing, Nandor pushes past her, throwing open the front door and turning into a fog, all while somehow still managing to look angry and dishevelled.

“ _Shit._ ” Says Laszlo, watching him leave. “I forgot he could do that.”

“What happened? Where is the human familiar?” 

“He’s done a runner. Nandor won’t fucking tell me why.” The door swings closed without either of them touching it as Colin Robinson passes behind them in what is probably a coincidence. “This is _serious_.”

“No shit. Come on, house meeting.” They all traipse into the fancy room, Laszlo immediately flinging himself onto the comfiest sofa, where Nandor usually sprawls like a lazy cat. He, at least, is taking full advantage of Nandor’s absence. “So, Nandor has gone mad, because his familiar has run away.”

“I don’t fucking blame him. Nandor’s difficult to deal with even when you have the ability to turn into a bat and fly away from him.”

“Maybe Guillermo is dealing with something we don’t know about.” Colin is clearly dropping hints, hindered by the fact that Laszlo is utterly oblivious and Nadja is ignoring him since what she refers to as ‘The Incident’.

“Gizmo isn’t as complicated as we vampires are. I think sometimes we all forget that.” Generously including himself in Colin’s ‘mistake’, Laszlo waves a hand around in a regal manner. Nadja rolls her eyes. “I think he’s looking for a raise.”

“He’ll get it.” Says Nadja, clearly frustrated. “Nandor’s bloody soft over him.”

“Which is why, my dear, we need a plan.”

The day has nearly dawned when Nandor returns. It is, in fact, so close to dawn that Colin Robinson has already left for work and Laszlo gets singed opening the door to let him in. He enters in a mass of flowing cape and hair, blocking out the doorway for a second. Fury is written into every line of his body, and Laszlo is suddenly and uncomfortably reminded why Nandor is called ‘the Relentless’.

“I gather you didn’t find him.” Nandor doesn’t reply, shrugging off his cloak and throwing it onto the coat hooks. “Better luck next time, old pal.” This gets a hiss, and Laszlo decides that keeping his head on his shoulders is a far better option than continuing to probe for details.

Nadja steps in upstairs, opting for a blunter approach, which is equally successful.

“Where the fuck is Guillermo? He’s one human, surely he wasn’t that hard to find?” He scowls at her, continuing to his room. “Some vampire you are!” She shouts after him. “Can’t even find a puny human familiar!” When Nandor pauses in his doorway, Nadja wonders if she’s gone too far, but he doesn’t respond even to that, slamming the door behind him.

“ _Shit._ ” Says Laszlo, with feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Blame Kim the certified swamp witch.   
> She gave me an idea, and I ran with it and accidentally wrote it following Laszlo for some reason? I don't know why I vibe with him so much, and to be honest I don't want to know. 
> 
> -Jay


End file.
